Drugs and textbooks
by SuperSandri
Summary: Ray and Jamie break into the Brotherhood's Boarding house to find something that Ray desperately needs. While they are there, Jamie finds and does something VERY un-expected. Rated T for drugs and language. One shot.


**Title: Drugs and textbooks**

**Length: One shot, duh!**

**Characters: Ray Crisp, Jamie Madrox, and mentions of the Brotherhood.**

**Rating: T for drug references/use.**

**Reason for creation: I just watched Horrible bosses and this just popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: Since when will I own XME? Or Horrible bosses? **

Ray and Jamie peeked over the bush at the Brotherhood boarding house. "So remind me, why are we breaking into the brotherhood house?" Jamie asked.

"Pietro stole my science textbook and I need that for my test on Friday!" Ray explained. "Also, I asked Roberto to come and help us; he should be getting here soon!"  
>Jamie looked around the area, and then he turned back to Ray, "Um... Sunny ain't here! We gotta go without him."<p>

"No, we can't go without him, we need him to use his sun strength to boost us up through a window!" ray whisper yelled.

"We don't need him, I can pick locks, we could just walk through the front door," Jamie calmly explained.

Ray paused dumbly for a moment, "Oh, well that works as well."

The two boys ran towards the door. "Did you check if anyone was home yet?" Jamie asked.

Again, Ray paused dumbly for a moment, "Oh, I guess I should've checked that."

They were about to go check the windows, but soon a rattling sound from the door knob was heard.  
>"Oh crap!" Ray exclaimed.<p>

Jamie jumped behind a few trash cans, "Hide!"

Ray followed Jamie's suit and jumped behind the trashcans as well.

_**Thud!**_

"OW! RAY! YOU IDIOT!"

"Shh! They're coming."

Ray managed to shut Jamie up long enough to see Todd, Wanda, Lance, Pietro, and John all load up into Lance's jeep. They said a few words and phrases, mainly ones about causing chaos in Bayville, and sped away.

Ray stood up, "C'mon Jamie, let's move!"

Jamie groaned, "Ugh... I wish I could."

Ray grabbed his friend by the shirt and dragged him towards the door step, "C'mon, pick the lock."

Jamie looked at the lock, "Ray... this lock is broken." Jamie grabbed it and opened the door in one swift turn, "Ta-da!"

Ray stepped into the boarding house, as usual, it was messy as hell. "Damn, this place is as messy as fuck!" he remarked.  
>"Where should I look first?" Jamie asked.<p>

"Well, let's start upstairs first and we'll work from that," Ray explained.

Jamie nodded, "Okay, I'll make some dupes."

Ray stopped him from doing so, "Dude, no, don't do that. No one can know we were here, your dupes make messes, so don't make any!"

Jamie gave a thumbs up, "All right Captain."

_**(Upstairs!)**_

"Which one's Pietro's room?" Jamie said as he looked around the area.

Ray thought for a second, "Um... I'm not sure, just check all of them."

Jamie nodded and walked into a room at random while Ray started to search on his own. This room was still as messy as the rest of the house, but Jamie knew he had to ignore that and start searching. He first looked under the bed. Among all of the dust, Jamie saw a small ziplock bag. "What's this?"

He pulled it out to get a better look at it, it was filled with quite a lot of white powder. It took a while for Jamie to realize it, but he was holding a bag of cocaine. "Holy crap, that's a lot of coke." He shook it a bit, "I'm no expert, but that has to be well over 200 dollars wor- oops!"

_**POOF!**_

The bag exploded once it hit the floor, thus spreading white powder everywhere. Jamie coughed, "Dang, I just **had** to drop it." He sniffed the air a bit, "God, it's bitter." He got down on his knees and started scooping the stuff back into the ziplock bag. He coughed some more and rubbed his burning eyes. He started to feel like he was going to pass out, but yet, he had enough energy to sprint 20 miles.

After a few minutes of coke-scooping, Ray had entered the room, "Hey Jamie, I found my book, we can go now." Ray noticed Jamie and the white stuff, "Um... What the hell is going on?"

Jamie looked up, "Oh, Ray! I found this white stuff, then I dropped the bag, and now I'm feeling great!"

"Jamie, you're high on coke," Ray pointed out.

"I know I am!" Jamie exclaimed as he threw his arms up. "And now I feel like exercising!" He sprawled down on the floor and started to do push ups. "16, 11, 3, 8 and a half!"

Ray pulled Jamie up, "Dude, it was one thing to break into a house, but doing drugs is a whole other!" He put him down, "C'mon, let's go."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, go. All right, LET'S GO!" And without thought, Jamie opened up a window and jump right out.

_**CRASH!**_

After kicking most of the coke under the bed, Ray made usage of the front door and met Jamie outside. "Why the hell did you do that?"  
>Jamie sat up and groaned, "Dude, I'm coked out of my fucking mind, I have no clue what just happened."<p>

"Well, come on, we gotta get out of here before we're caught," Ray started running away.

Jamie stood up, dusted the coke and dirt out of his hair, and made a followed Ray with a fast pace.

**The most crack-filled, I mean coke-filled fic I've ever created. Don't judge me! I'd rather you review this!**

**TheOceanspray99, out! (God, I say that too much.)**

2


End file.
